Shinji Konno
| image = | name = | kanji = 紺野信史 | romanji = Dark Blue Plains, Chronicle Trust | race = Mod Soul | birthday = --- | age = 27 | gender = Male | height = --- | weight = --- | eyes = Red | hair = Pink | blood type = --- | unusual features = Crimson eyes and pink hair | affiliation = V-14 | previous affiliation = --- | occupation = Member of V-14's Gamma Team | previous occupation = --- | team = V-14's Gamma Team | previous team = --- | partner = Rika Nakamura Asuka Sakamoto Yusuke Saruwatari | previous partner = --- | base of operations = Varying | marital status = Single | relatives = --- | education = --- | status = Active | shikai = --- | bankai = --- }} Shinji Konno (紺野信史, Dark Blue Plains, Chronicle Trust), otherwise known as Mod Soul 91, is a member of V-14's Gamma Team, serving as the team's primary muscle. Appearance Shinji is a young man slightly shorter than the average height of the common male, having a moderately muscular physique. He has long pink hair tied in a ponytail and crimson eyes. The majority of his face is constantly obscured by bandages he uses for a mask, presumably due to face injuries sustained during combat. His common attire consists of a traditional Chinese martial arts outfit, complete with a black top and white bottoms. In addition, there is a brown cloak draped over his shoulders. On occasions, he is known to wear an inverted version of this outfit. Personality Mannerisms & Hobbies Shinji, in contrast to the bright and social attitude of his comrades, exhibits nothing less than sociopathic and dispassionate behavior. In a manner similar to Beta Team member Shadō Kariudo, he chooses to isolate himself in the face of social events. Unlike Shadō, however, this is done in a complete and unmovable manner. He is said by Rika Nakamura to constantly radiate an aura of constant anger and bitterness, though he constantly exhibits a calm and callous demeanor whenever he interacts with them. As a result, he is not as close to his comrades, often leading to distrust and resentment from some. He is even willing to berate and mock them if they show weakness, easily provoking those more prone and sensitive to cynical criticism.The War of Four: The Hunter and the HuntedThe War of Four: Crossing the Wire At the same time, however, he holds a strong loyalty and devotion towards V-14 and respects their policies, willing to carry them out to the fullest. He doesn't take kindly to any threats to his colleagues and will even stand up against those superior in power and rank to him if need be.The War of Four: The Alliance of Blood and Shadows When he is fighting, he presents himself in a calm and analytic fashion. Rarely does he allow himself to initiate conversation, only speaking when spoken to. In addition, he barely focuses on taunting his enemies more than concentrating on the battle at hand. He is somewhat pragmatic, more than willing to attack enemies from behind, ambush them when they are unable to properly defend themselves or join in a group effort against a lone target.The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted He is ruthless and merciless, to a point nothing short of incapacitating injury or death can stop him. Flaws & Issues Because of his stoic and somewhat cynical attitude, Shinji is one of the more unapproachable members of V-14. The occasional habit of sarcasm can be rather biting to some, especially those with a temperamental or sensitive disposition. He isn't afraid to voice criticism or disapproval over what he considers to be a flaw, and it is more than a few times that he has almost stirred up fights. Beliefs & Philosophies Mostly due to his own traumatic past, Shinji holds a rather bleak outlook on life. He believes people to be little more than intelligent animals, and what pleasures that come within their lives are little more than temporary comforts that fade over time. He believes himself to be little more than a weapon and a tool to be used for the sake of a greater goal. But at the same time, he holds loyalty and respect towards his personal teammates and the heads of V-14. He encourages honesty, truthfulness and commitment, loathing hypocrisy and liars. He holds a semblance of respect for those how can hold themselves up to standards, particularly so without trouble. History In Progress... Synopsis *The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted *The War of Four: The Alliance of Blood and Shadows *The War of Four: In Touch *The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm *The War of Four: Crossing the Wire Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Shinji is one of two people out of his team to possess spiritual power to match that of a Captain. He is notorious for channeling his power into his physical blows to enhance his already immense physical prowess. He is capable of leveling an entire building with one strike of his umbrella and can cause collateral damage to several buildings in a row. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shinji possesses immense skill in hand-to-hand combat to the extent of where it has become one of his most fearsome abilities in battle. His fighting style appears to be self-taught, but raised to a level even with that of a master hand-to-hand fighter. He relies on barehanded combat as much as he uses his umbrella, and both of them provide destructive results on his opponents. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shinji's ability in the art of swordsmanship is considered ferocious and fearsome. Like his skills in hand-to-hand combat, his fighting style is self-taught and honed due to the lawlessness of the Rukongai district and the need to be able to defend himself in any given situation. The extent of his swordsmanship abilities forces his boss to supply him with an umbrella instead of an actual sword in order to suppress damage done in combat. Immense Speed: Because it is a skill taught exclusively to the Soul Society, Shinji does not possess the ability of Flash Step. However, his physical strength and prowess more than makes up for it. He is capable of re-appearing and vanishing at the blink of an eye, closing the distance between him and his target quickly. Immense Strength: Shinji's physical strength is the backbone of his terrifying abilities. He is capable of attacking, defending, and counter-attacking with only one of his arms (typically in sword combat), as well as delivering highly destructive and powerful blows to his targets. One strike from his umbrella can break all the bones of the body and generate powerful shockwaves. This trait was enough to trick Yashin Shiyōnin into believing that he was using wind manipulation.The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted Trivia *Shinji's appearance is loosely based off of Kamui from Gintama. Quotes *(To Yashin Shiyōnin) "Shinji Konno. A friend of your enemy, and one of many..."The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted References